


Daffodils

by helioform



Series: Trans One Piece One-shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helioform/pseuds/helioform
Summary: Usopp settles in with his new crew.





	Daffodils

When Usopp had turned 5, he declared himself the greatest pirate to ever live. His father had chuckled, saying one day, he’d come back and have his son join his crew. 

Yasopp never returned.

Usopp loved his father. He respected the mans drive, and his love for freedom and adventure. However, him leaving left Usopp alone with his mother. Banchina was always sickly, but thanks to Yasopp’s support, she would always get better not long afterwards. At first, Usopp had promised his mother that his dad would come home soon, often speaking of spotting pirate ships on the coast with the hope that it would give her enough happiness to get through her sickness.

When Usopp had felt uncomfortable with himself, his mother had merely smiled and helped him as much as she could.

At the age of 7, merely two years after Yasopp had left his family, Banchina passed away.

Syrup Village did not know right away. Usopp had only thought his mother was sleeping, and didn’t wish to bother her. He kept quiet and would run to town to pick up some food for dinner that night, as he had been doing for quite some time. It wasn’t until the next day, when Usopp attempted to rise her for breakfast, when he realized just what had occurred.

The villagers came together and helped bury Banchina, taking it upon themselves to raise Usopp, rather than let him waste away as well. No matter what, they would let Usopp do as he pleased. They fell into a gentle rhythm, which lasted for years. The boy had gotten a habit of speaking lies and fables, and the villagers did nothing to stop this.

The year Usopp turned 17, ten years after his mother's death, he met the Strawhat Pirates.

Joining their crew was a new experience. He was so used to his fellow townsfolk’s personalities- none of which being boisterous like these three. Luffy was blunt, stubborn, and headstrong. Zoro, the swordsman, was similar, but seemed to be different. Usopp wasn’t really quite sure how, but the swordsman was slightly more mature than the rambunctious captain. Nami, the navigator-who-hates-pirates, was clearly the most reliable of the crew, and the closest to being sensible. However, that can be debated when it comes to money.

When he had asked Nami for a small amount of extra money, she had squinted her eyes. She hesitantly passed a few more berries over, but that was that.

It was only when he ran out of essentials that he would have to ask.   
Nami began to notice the pattern, to the point where he didn’t have to ask anymore. Once a month, she’d give him a few extra berries, and in return he’d help her out as much as he could. She didn’t question what he needed the money for, and Usopp wondered if she had figured out what was happening. If she had, then there was nothing to really be afraid of. 

The first and only person to ever question these essentials was Luffy. His captain, his good friend- and maybe even something more?- had approached him one day carrying one of the offending objects with him. 

“Hey, Usopp. What’s this?” He had questioned, sticking his pinkie finger up his nose with the hand not holding up the bloody object. Usopp merely blinked in shock at the fact Luffy had even took a peek in the bathroom’s trash can.

Luffy stuck out his tongue, flicking a booger off of his finger, before returning his gaze to the sniper. He was waiting for a response, Usopp’s brain helpfully noted.

“It… uh. It’s used by some people when they start bleeding. It’s kind of important, but- you should probably just throw it away.” Usopp bumbled out, trying his best to stay casual. Luffy stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, before nodding and walking away. Usopp let out a sigh, before returning to his work on his goggles. 

Luffy didn’t bring it up anymore, as if he figured discussing it made Usopp uncomfortable.

One night, Usopp exited the sleeping quarters to find Luffy perched upon the figurehead of Merry. Usopp said nothing, stepping forward to see if his captain was even awake. Luffy stared at the moon hanging above them, seemingly in deep thought. Usopp leaned up on the rails beside him, until Luffy’s voice made his attention return to the lanky teen.

“I have two brothers, y’know. Or, I had. One died a long time ago, but the other is a pirate, just like me. He left a few years before me, though. They were like you, though. They needed those blood things.”

Usopp felt his body tense up, before immediately relaxing in relief. His captain didn’t hate him. Well, of course he didn’t, he would’ve kicked Usopp out if he had. But he wasn’t weirded out, either. 

“Thanks, Luffy.” Usopp murmured, and Luffy’s happy grin shined brightly in the moonlight. Usopp allowed a smile to grace his face as well, and resumed watching the moon.

Maybe one day, he could tell the rest of the crew. But for now, it was nice knowing at least two of them understood.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my names sunnie and yasopp sucks! i hate him!
> 
> anyways heres another trans one piece fic lmao
> 
> basically uh. usopp doesnt need to bind bc he doesnt have very prominent breasts! but he still has that monthly hell so. 
> 
> nami kinda figures it out herself but doesnt say anything bc like with sanji, she wants her friends to have their own secrets. the only reason she brought it up w sanji was to stop him from continuing to do unsafe binding.
> 
> also sabo and ace are trans!
> 
> this takes place in the same universe as Hydrangeas. In fact, any fic added to this series will be in the same universe.


End file.
